Cómo inició todo
by narushizu4ever
Summary: ¿Quieren saber como inicio la relación de esta trágica parejita? ¡Lean por favor! fic dedicado a Natasha Sierra del intercambio de San Valentín


**Cómo inició todo**

**/Éste es un fic que siempre he querido hacer ñacañca ewe, pero recuerden…Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto/**

** Dedicado con mucho cariño y amor a Natasha Sierra por el intercambio de San Valentín del grupo "Irresistible Naranja" **

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cómo es que ella lo convenció? ¿Cómo fue que llegó a estar frente a la puerta de su departamento esperando a que le abriera?

Todas esas preguntas, y más, eran las que rodeaban la mente de aquel ninja en lo que esperaba el abrir de la dichosa puerta, hasta que, por fin, oyó unos pasos provenientes de adentro.

-¡Asuma, bienvenido! – Lo saludó la inquilina con un enérgico abrazo.

-También me da gusto verte, Anko. – Correspondió el abrazo.

Ella rió levemente –. Pero bueno, pasa. – Lo invitó.

Él solo asintió levemente. A decir verdad estaba algo avergonzado, era la primera vez que una mujer lo invitaba a su departamento.

-Oye, disculpa el desorden, es que con eso de la invasión pues todo el mundo está demasiado atareado en restaurar la villa, y pues bueno, yo también tengo que poner mi granito de arena ¿No? – Le explicó sin apartar esa amigable sonrisa de su rostro.

El jounnin vio con detenimiento la sala, que estaba echa un caos; envolturas de dulces por todos lados, pergaminos ninjas por aquí y por allá, kunais y shurikens en el sofá y…un momento… ¿Acaso ese era un sostén tirado en el suelo?

La cara del pobre hombre estaba sonrojada a todo lo que daba, y ya estaba a punto de inventar una excusa para emprender la retirada cuando escuchó una voz proveniente de la recamará de la Mitarashi.

-Anko, no digas mentiras, éste desastre estaba desde mucho antes de que iniciara la guerra. – Le regañó una mujer de cabellera negra y hermosos ojos rubí.

-¡Kurenai, pero que cosas dices! – Le reclamó su amiga inflando los cachetes a modo infantil, como hacia cada vez que se enojaba por meras tonterías.

-Solo que eres una desordenada y que inventas excusas que evaden tus responsabilidades, eso es todo. – Le explicó sin rodeos y con total calma la especialista en el genjutsu.

-¡Ah, Kurenai, si sigues así harás que rompa mi promesa! – Advirtió la peli-morada.

-¿Promesa? – Inquirió Asuma con curiosidad, despertando del trance que había provocado la recién aparecida.

-Sí. El día después de un funeral yo prometí no pelear, sonreír, y pasar tiempo con las personas que son importantes para mí. – Le explicó –. Es que…si seguimos llorando por las personas que perdemos, todos los días de nuestra vida creo que haremos que su sacrificio sea en vano…ellos lucharon hasta la muerta para que podamos seguir gozando de la vida, así que sonreiré por ellos. – Dijo con una mirada decidida.

Los dos presentes estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a su amiga tan seria, tan sabia, tan motivada, tan alegre, tan cuerda, tan madura, tan…

-Oye, Asuma, ¿eso que traes en tu bolsa son dangos? – Preguntó con un particular brillo en los ojos.

Un brillo que era terriblemente peligroso y que Kurenai pudo distinguir muy bien…

-Sarutobi, será mejor que te apartes. – Le advirtió viéndolo lo más fríamente que podía.

Después de todo, él era un miembro del respetado y legendario Clan Sarutobi. Hijo del tercer Hokage, antiguo miembro de los doce guardianes ninja y un talentoso ninja, ¿Por qué habría él de fijarse en alguien tan débil como ella? Si bien podría estar con cualquier otra mujer, por ejemplo, su propia amiga Anko.

La peli-morada lo tenía todo: el aspecto, el carácter, la fuerza y en su pasado había sido la pupila del temido Orochimaru ¡Uno de los legendarios sannin la había entrenado! Y si bien resultó ser un traidor a la aldea y ella lo siguió, término por entrar en razón y escapar de él haciendo gala de sus extraordinarias habilidades. Y claro, para rematar en los años que el pueblo le dio la espalda, ella en vez de llorar se decidió a demostrarles que verdaderamente quería pertenecer a Konoha.

Muchas veces la Yuuhi se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella si estuviera en la situación en la que Mitarashi estuvo, y siempre llegaba a las más terribles conclusiones: Se habría vuelto loca, o peor, hubiera muerto tal vez de una manera dolorosa dada por el sannin o hubiera terminado su vida de la forma más patética; con sus propias manos.

Esos macabros recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Asuma, que la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Kurenai, te encuentras bien? – La llamó sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Yo…si, no es nada. – Mintió aparentando esa mirada seria y calmada que siempre le daba a él –. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Kakashi, Gai y los demás, Anko? – Cuestionó a su amiga, que estaba comiendo una bolsa de los dangos traídos por Sarutobi.

-Mfmfmfmf. – Respondió sentada en un sillón de la sala y con la boca llena.

-¿Qué? – Contestaron los dos mayores al mismo tiempo, haciendo que por ello ambos se sonrojaran voltearan la cabeza para evitar la mirada del otro.

-Dije que Gai está de misión con su equipo, Kakashi es un maldito hentai invertido que prefiere ir a almorzar con el niño Uchiha antes que dignarse a verme… – Eso lo dijo con cierta molestia en la voz –…Izumo y Kotetsu prometieron venir pero aparentemente llegarán tarde. Ibiki es un amargado, nadie sabe del paradero de Ebisu, Jiraiya-sama emprendió un viaje con la rata naranja y no quiero ver a Genma porque ya no quiero "juntarme" con él y no lo entiende. – Repitió después de tragar y pasando por desapercibido el sonrojo de ambos.

-Oh…ya veo. – Atinó a decir el shinobi un tanto confundido.

Después de eso el resto de la reunión fue incómodo y silencioso. Asuma comía en silencio tratando de evitar la mirada de Kurenai, mientras ésta estaba ocupada en otra cosa…

-Hombres, todos son iguales. Te dicen: _"Claro que voy a ir a la comida"_, ¡Para que después te cambien por un maldito mocoso emo! – Se quejaba una ebria Mitarashi, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

Kurenai suspiró cansada, éste día había sido todo un fastidio para ella. En primera tuvo que limpiar gran parte del departamento de su amiga, quien ahora estaba totalmente borracha y sumida en lo suyo, y para colmo la cereza del pastel, ahí mismo estaba el tonto e irritante de Asuma Sarutobi, quien no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

_-"Seguramente pensará que soy muy fea" _– Pensó con desilusión la kunoichi.

Mientras ella seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos, desvío la mirada hacia una ventana para observar a la villa.

_-"Que hermosa es…" _– Dijo para sus adentros el shinobi, mientras la miraba fijamente aprovechándose del descuido de su amada.

Lo que ambos habían olvidado es que había una tercera persona ahí, que a pesar de su estado estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para saber lo que pasaba ahí.

Y es que no hay que ser muy listos para notar a ese par de sonrojados: al hijo del sandaime sudando como si estuviera en una sauna, mientras su amiga desvía la mirada con fastidio y pena. La peli morada sonrió para sus adentros, este día prometía algo de la diversión que tanto le gustaba y le alegraba la vida…

-Nee, Kurenai-chan, Asuma-kun, les necesito pedir un gran favor…– Habló la menor del trío.

* * *

-Vaya, por lo que veo ustedes dos se llevan cada vez mejor. – Se oyó decir de una voz que ellos conocían muy bien.

-¡Idiota! ¡Anko nos pidió que le compráramos bolas de arroz! – Se defendió la Yuuhi sonrojada a la suposición de Kakashi.

Y sí, eso era totalmente la verdad, ¿Pero por qué pediría comprar algo que ella tenía en casa y consumía en esos momentos, y además en el mismo lugar donde estaba el _"invertido asalta cunas"_ de Kakashi Hatake?

-Ja ja. Tarde o temprano me lo agradecerán. – Se dijo a sí misma la Mitarashi una vez sola en su casa, pensando en su _'buena'_ acción del día.

* * *

**FIN**

**Y espero que en verdad les haya gustado es el primer fic AsuKure que hago, y a decir verdad ame hacerlo en un capitulo referente al anime, Natasha espero de verdad y de todo corazón que te gustara y si no te gusta la pareja solo diré: ¡TÚ ME DEJASTE ELEGIR! xD**

**Dejen reviews por favor este fic di todo de mí ya que lamentablemente me operaron de la pierna la tengo vendada y ensangrentada y para colmo esta semana me dio fiebre y temperatura alta hoy me desmaye la mayor parte del día…oigan casi me les estoy muriendo un poco de aprecio TTwT**T


End file.
